Yo Te Amor
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: For DMAC 2011-2012 & Hinata's Birthday. Malam :: Nyalakan lilin seputih susu, tutup matamu dan berdo'a setulus mungkin. Aku harap semoga di malam Natal aku tidak sendirian lagi. Setting di Negeri Spanyol dan Perancis. Yah, aku senang untuk SasuHina.


**Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku**

**Theme : Night**

**Warning : For DMAC 2011-12, AU, Typo, OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Standard applied**

~El amor lo conquista todo~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap orang pasti akan menghabiskan waktu liburan musim dingin bersama keluarga atau kekasih. Bermain _Ice Skating_, melihat pohon Natal atau makan malam bersama dengan sekeranjang penuh _Taralle_ berlada dipanggang khusus untuk meriahkan malam Natal.

Tapi aku tidak, aku selalu sendiri, duduk meringkuk diranjang biru tua kesayanganku, menunggu sang mentari bersinar terang.

Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tua akan tetapi aku tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk kembali ke Jepang. Yang kulakukan hanya diam di apartemen kesayanganku. Terkadang keluar hanya untuk membeli makanan dan ke gereja.

Sungguh membosankan.

Aku juga bosan. Saat ini aku berada di tempat kuliah bernama Universitas Menendes Pelayo, Valencia. Duduk di bangku kecokelatan taman kuliah untuk menyatakan keterasingan.

Aku mencoba menepis pikiran negative dengan membaca buku akan tetapi mata lavenderku terpaku pada seorang gadis bermata emerald berjalan ke arahku bersama seorang pria pirang.

"Hinata!" seru Sakura melambai singkat ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada novel karya Stephani Meyer.

"Hei, aku sedang berbicara padamu," Sakura berkata sedikit jengkel, mengambil buku yang kubaca lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas gendong putih polos miliknya.

Aku mengadah ke atas menatap wajah Sakura, setiap kali berdebat dengan gadis bermata emerald ini pasti aku selalu kalah. Aku berkata pelan, "Oke, kau men-mendapat per-perhatianku."

Sakura tersenyum manis berbalik ke arah Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Kiba, "Naruto kau pergilah. Aku ingin bicara dengan Hinata."

Naruto diam memperhatikanku sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah, aku ke kelas bahasa duluan. Kiba mau bareng?"

Kiba mengangguk.

Mereka berciuman singkat sebelum Naruto pergi ke koridor kuliah bersama Kiba.

Sakura melambai santai untuk kekasihnya sebelum menatapku penuh jengkel, "Sampai kapan kau tidak memiliki kekasih?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang Sakura lontarkan, ini sudah ke tiga kalinya. Aku menyeruput kaleng berisi cokelat panas, "Sakura, a-aku belum si-siap untuk memiliki se-seorang kekasih."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Selalu begitu! Bisakah kau sedikit membuka hatimu sedikit saja, eh?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Karin saja bisa bercinta dengan dua orang pria saat Natal." Sakura sedikit memelankan suara saat mengucapkan Karin.

"Sakura aku ti-tidak su-suka membicarakan orang," jawabku setengah berbisik.

Sakura mengangkat alis, suaranya terdengar linglung, "Aku heran kenapa kau begitu bahagia melewati musim dingin di gereja?"

Aku mengadah ke atas melihat butiran salju yang perlahan turun ke bumi. Begitu indah.

'Semua karena dia.'

**Flashback**

Aku memasuki sebuah gereja kecil di kota Valencia sambil membawa lilin putih. Suasana di dalam sangat terang karena cahaya lampu putih yang berkelap-kelip atau jendela dengan gambaran Bunda Maria.

Aku berjalan ke dalam perlahan, meletakkan lilin di meja altar dan berlutut di depan altar, sekilas aku melihat patung Yesus tertempel di dinding putih yang kokoh lalu perlahan aku menutup mata dan mulai berdo'a setulus mungkin.

'Aku harap semoga di malam Natalini aku tidak sendiri lagi. Tidak, tidak dengan mantan kekasihku yang baru putus sekarang ini. Kumohon …'

Aku terus menggumamkan kata itu dalam hati sambil memukul dada perlahan dengan tangan terkepal. Aku memukul dada sekali lagi sebelum bangkit berdiri, secara bersamaan terdengar suara berat seorang pria.

Pria berambut biru donker itu menoleh ke arahku, kami saling bertatapan sementara, sebelum dia berjalan menaruh lilin dan berkata pelan, "Kau berdo'a sampai menangis."

Aku menunduk membersihkan jejak air mata yang berlinang di pipi, "A-aku terlalu meng-menghayati."

Pria itu berbalik, menyipitkan mata, "Kau putus dengan kekasihmu hari ini juga kan?"

Aku mengadah menatap mata onyx pria itu, "E-eh? Kenapa ka-kau bi-bisa tahu?"

"Kalian bertengkar di depan gereja begitu keras," jawab pria itu datar.

Aku menunduk sambil memainkan buku jari gelisah. Aku memang bertengkar hebat dengan mantan kekasihku karena dia memutuskan hubungan kami karena seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari kami. Dia bilang aku tidak dewasa dalam hal berpakaian dan alasan terbesarnya adalah karena aku selalu menolak bercinta. Alasan terakhir itulah yang membuat hatiku sakit.

Aku memeluk diri sendiri dan kembali menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian aku merasakan tangan kekar di sekitar pinggangku. Aku tersentak kaget dan berusaha melepaskannya.

"Kau butuh sandaran." katanya terkesan iba.

Aku terdiam terisak karena semua itu benar.

**:: Yo Te Amor ::**

Aku duduk di luar gereja memandang kosong jalan besar. Aku mengadah saat melihat tangan terulur memegangi minuman kaleng. Aku menerima sambil berguman terima kasih, pria bernama Sasuke itu ikut duduk di sampingku.

Kami terdiam, aku sibuk meminum untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kerongkongan akibat menangis hampir satu jam.

Aku bertanya pelan padanya, "Kau se-sering berkunjung ke-kesini Sasuke?"

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Kami kembali terdiam.

"Aku selalu kesini saat musim dingin." katanya menenggak kopi kaleng.

"Un-untuk apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Un-untuk apa?" Sasuke menirukan pertanyaanku. "Gadis baik-baik tidak pernah melakukannya."

Pipiku memerah menahan malu. Aku berkata terdengar parau di telingaku, "Aku hanya bertanya."

Sasuke memandang kosong kaleng kopinya, "Anggap saja permohonan yang sama denganmu."

Aku tertawa hambar, "Sasuke, kau pa-patah ha-hati."

"Setahun yang lalu," kata Sasuke meremas kaleng kopi. "aku kehilangan wanita yang kucintai."

Aku terdiam memandangnya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "Lebih baik kau pulang, hari sudah malam."

Aku melirik jam tangan biru tua di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dengan berat hati aku mengangguk dan ikut berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu," katanya melepas syal biru tua miliknya dan menyematkan di sekitar leherku. "malam ini sangat dingin."

Aku menunduk dan berkata lembut, "Te-terima kasih."

Sasuke menyetop taksi dan membuka pintu untukku, aku masuk ke dalam dan berbicara pada sopir, sebelum pergi Sasuke menjulurkan kepala di kaca taksi sambil berkata, "Kau bisa kesini jika mau."

Aku terpaku diam, jantungku berdetak begitu cepat dan kepalaku sedikit agak pusing. Darah menderu ke seluruh tubuhku begitu cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengalami jatuh cinta sangat cepat dalam sehari akibat dia tersenyum begitu menawan di mataku. Aku sendiri tidak begitu memahaminya namun aku menyakini ini cinta.

Aku tersenyum merona dan mengangguk kaku layaknya robot.

Seakan tahu gelagat tubuhku sang sopir berkata pelan seperti berbicara sendiri, "_Yo Te Amor_."

Sasuke menjawab ketus namun tidak ada ketegasan di suaranya, "Tidak, kami berteman."

"Ja-jalan pak. Jangan pe-pedulikan pria di-dingin sep-seperti bongkahan es itu." kataku menahan tawa.

Saat mobil berjalan aku sempatkan melirik Sasuke melalui bulu mataku dan dia tersenyum dengan mata onyx tertutup rapat membuat jantungku kembali berdetak sangat cepat.

Semenjak malam itu aku terus kembali ke gereja setidaknya seminggu sekali untuk berdo'a dan bertemu dengannya. Meski belum bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih namun yang terpenting untukku adalah bisa menjadi sahabat dekatnya terlebih dahulu baru melakukan hubungan yang lebih serius.

Pada malam musim panas Sasuke mengajakku berjalan-jalan ke pantai memberi sebuah alasan, sekedar melepas penat sehabis ujian sekolah. Tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"E-eh? Kau ku-kuliah di Universitas Internasional Menendes Pelayo?" tanyaku menghentikan bermain kejar-kejaran bersama air laut sehingga sandal dan telapak kakiku basah terkenanya.

"Hn," jawabnya menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku memegangi pipiku yang terasa panas, kami akan masuk di Universitas yang sama. Aku pernah bilang padanya kalau aku akan masuk Universitas tersebut tapi aku sangat tidak menyangka jika dia juga mengambil tempat kuliah yang sama.

"Ka-kalau be-begitu ayo ber-berjuang bersama-sama," kataku menaruh tangan di depan dada mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan. "Kita a-akan tes di te-tempat kuliah ya-yang sama."

Ia mengulurkan jari kelingking, "Hn, janji?"

Aku hampir saja lupa kalau Sasuke keturunan orang Jepang sama sepertiku namun ayahnya orang Spanyol asli. Aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan jari kelingking, "Janji."

Akan tetapi semenjak itulah aku tidak bisa dekat dengannya lagi, setelah masuk kuliah Sasuke begitu popular di kalangan para gadis dan guru karena prestasi yang begitu baik di bidang olahraga _Hockey _juga ketampanannya. Dia disebut di salah satu majalah yang pernah kubaca sebagai pria memiliki masa depan yang cerah.

Aku hanya bisa mendukung dari belakang dan memanjatkan do'a demi keselamatan jiwa Sasuke. Aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya namun tidak bisa karena dia begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan _Hockey_ dan lagi ia hampir tidak pernah datang ke gereja.

Tapi bagaimanapun, aku selalu merasa begitu dekat dengan Sasuke setiap berdo'a dan tertidur. Aku selalu memimpikan dirinya, berbicara dan bertatap muka secara langsung, tertawa bersama. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mungkin, ini caraku mencintainya …

"Hina ... ta …"

**Flasback Off**

"Hinata …"

Aku mendengar seperti ada yang menyebutkan namaku, menghentikan semua lamunanku. Pucuk kepalaku terasa begitu dingin. Aku melamun sudah berapa lama hingga butiran salju memenuhi rambutku yang tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Sakura melambaikan tangan tepat di wajahku.

"Ng?" Aku bergumam.

Sakura membuka payung putih transparan, "Ayo ke kelas nanti kita terlambat."

"Ba-baiklah,"

**:: Yo Te Amor ::**

Aku mengintip ke dalam oven, melihat sebuah kue bulat berwarna kuning kecokelatan sedang dipanggang. Aku memutuskan untuk memasak kue pie malam Natal ini. Kejunya mulai meleleh perlahan bertanda sudah mulai matang.

Bersamaan saat aku mengambil kue pie yang masih panas dari oven terdengar deringan telepon rumah. Aku menaruh kue pie ke dalam piring dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, mengangkat gagang telepon saat aku hendak mengucapkan '_Hello_' sang penelepon sudah bicara duluan.

'Hinata? Kau yakin tetap di kamar apartemen?' tanya Sakura terdengar khawatir diseberang telepon.

"Iya, tidak usah khawatir Sakura," jawabku memelintir kabel telepon.

'Serius? Kau bisa bergabung denganku dan Naruto kalau mau.' usul Sakura.

Aku terdiam menggigit bibir bawah. Aku bukan tipe wanita yang senang menggangu kencan seseorang apalagi sahabat sendiri, meskipun aku menerimanya pasti disana hanya diam seperti orang bisu.

Aku menggeleng meski Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya, "Tidak."

Aku mendengar Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku mengalah. Tapi jika kau ingin keluar aku sudah menyiapkan dua tiket untukmu melihat pohon Natal di Perancis. Aku menaruhnya di meja makan dan tiket pesawat untuk kesana."

"Dua?" tanyaku tanda sadar akan tetapi setelah Sakura berbicara ia langsung menutup telepon.

'Hm. Aku memenangkan _Lottere _bersama Naruto. Aku tidak ingin kesana kau sajalah. lagipula hanya memakan waktu setengah hari.'

"Terima kasih," jawabku

Aku menaruh gagang telepon dan berjalan menuju meja makan, memang benar ada dua tiket persegi panjang berwarna perak, aku duduk dan mulai memakan kue pie sendirian.

Mungkin bagus juga pergi kesana. Memang pernah kudengar jika pohon Natal di tengah laut begitu indah dan juga aku harus sedikit merubah gaya pakaianku.

**:: Yo Te Amor ::**

Perjalanan menuju Paris memakan waktu setengah hari, meski Sakura memberiku dua tiket tapi pada akhirnya aku sendirian ke Paris.

Aku tiba di sore hari udara tidak begitu menusuk kulit dibanding Spanyol. Setelah turun dari pesawat aku buru-buru menuju stasiun kereta untuk pergi ke Gare de Lyon. Terdapat restoran kecil di gerbong kereta, berbagai macam hidangan tersaji di meja tapi aku lebih memilih roti Perancis dan teh tanpa gula.

Aku turun dari kereta dan berjalan menuju anak sungai, menaiki perahu boat untuk sampai ke hotel dan beristirahat.

Pemandangan kota Venice begitu indah selama perjalanan berbagai macam hiasan Natal berjejer rapih di toko, ada juga Santa Klaus memberiku permen secara gratis.

**:: Yo Te Amor ::**

Aku memutuskan malam Natal ini melihat sebuah pohon Natal di tengah dermaga. Aku mendengarnya dari petugas Hotel. Kupikir bagus juga meski sendirian.

Malam ini indah sekali, Di langit bintang berkelap-kelip memancarkan cahaya. Hawa dingin begitu menusuk kulit padahal aku sudah memakai jaket cukup tebal. Angin berhembus pelan menandakan tidak turun salju malam ini, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawa payung. Dnetang lonceng bagai nanyian merdu di telingaku selama berjalan.

Tanpa sadar aku telah sampai tepat di pinggir sungai, sebuah perahu bot kecokelatan berhenti disana seolah menungguku hanya diterangi sinar lampu kecil dan cahaya rembulan, hanya ada seorang pria berambut putih memakai masker.

"Quiero ..."

"Spanyol, eh?" potongnya. "maaf, karena malam ini Natal semua penumpang minimal harus dua orang."

Aku sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku dan menjawab, "Aku sendirian, ti-tidak boleh?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "Jangan egois nona."

Aku hendak berkata namun terintrupsi suara bariton tepat di sampingku, "Dia bersamaku."

Petugas berambut perak itu mempersilakan kami untuk menaiki perahu setelah aku menyerahkan dua tiket milik Sakura.

Perjalanan begitu hening hanya terdengar bunyi air beradu dengan badan perahu. Pria di depanku memutuskan untuk menyulut sebatang rokok, pandangannya tidak ke arahku melainkan ke rumah pemukiman peduduk yang kami lewati.

Aku meremas syar rajutan biru tuaku untuk meredakan kegugupan dan detak jantung yang berdetak cepat memompa sel darah. Aku sangat tidak menyangka jika Sasuke yang berada di hadapanku saat ini seperti mimpi yang sering menghantuiku.

"Bagaimana ka-kau tahu ak-aku disini?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Pastur bilang kau mencariku," Ia menjawab seiring hembusan asap rokok yang keluar dari bibirnya. "ayahku memiliki perusahaan hotel disini."

Aku memang menyempatkan pergi ke gereja untuk memastikan Sasuke akan ke sana atau tidak. Tapi melainkan aku bertemu pastur sedang berdiri di luar menatap langit malam. Ia bilang Sasuke tidak pernah datang ke gereja setelah kuliah.

Aku hendak menanyakan kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah datang, Pastur menjawab, "Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau selalu menanyakan Sasuke. _Well, _akan kuceritakan tentang Sasuke untukmu."

Wajahku memerah dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempersalahkan itu.

Sekarang, pria yang kucintai dan kurindukan tepat berada di depanku, kedua bola mata onyx itu menatapku begitu lembut, aku selalu mengagumi matanya dia tidak pernah menatapku tajam seperti yang kebanyakan orang dikenalnya kecuali sahabatnya Naruto. Kalau di lihat dari atas kami seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling menatap satu sama lain begitu mesra.

Aku tersentak sebentar, "Eh? A-aku tidak mengetahui a-ayahmu pebisnis."

"Kau tidak pernah menanyakannya," jawabnya singkat.

"A-aku khawatir padamu," jawabku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kebahagian. "k-kau tidak pernah ke gereja la-lagi."

Sasuke menarik sudut bibir sekilas, kembali menghisap rokok, "Seharusnya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri," aku menatapnya bingung dan dia kembali berbicara, "kau berpakaian begitu mencolok. Para pria menatapmu seperti ingin menyerbumu."

"Kenapa?"

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya lagi, "Kau berkata seolah-olah tidak dalam bahaya."

"Hm?" aku bergumam.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku, membuang puntung rokok ke sungai dan duduk di sebelahku, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku memandangnya bingung, sungguh kau pasti bingung jika ditanya seperti itu, "Seperti yang kau lihat," aku menelan ludah dan mencoba menatap lurus mata Sasuke, "a-apa yang harus kulakukan a-agar kau bisa melihatku?"

Bukannya menjawab ia balik bertanya, "Dua hari lagi kau ulang tahun, eh?"

Eh?

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, rasa panas di pipiku saat ini seperti terbakar. Aku pernah bilang padanya tapi itu hanya sekali namun aku tidak menyangka jika dia mengingatnya padahal hampir sudah setahun yang lalu. Aku tidak menjawab lebih memilih menganggukan kepala pelan.

"Hari itu juga aku ada pertandingan _Hockey_," Ia memberi jeda agak lama. "aku akan memberi hadiah untukmu sekarang."

Aku bergumam tanpa sadar, "Sasuke."

Tangan Sasuke terulur menuju mataku membuat aku terkesikap sebentar kemudian kedua tanganku terulur meremas jaket hitam yang Sasuke kenakan. Saat telapak tangan Sasuke menempel di kedua mata lavenderku aku seperti tersengat ubur-ubur, begitu hangat dan besar.

"Sa-sasuke aku ta-takut." kataku pelan.

"Aku disini," jawabnya menenangkan.

Aku mencengkram jaketnya semakin erat mencoba meredakan kegugupan. Tak lama angin malam musim dingin menghangat, tapi anehnya aku tetap diam dan menikmatinya.

Detik itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku, tidak lebih tepatnya sebuah kecupan sekilas membuat darahku menderu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tak lama sesuatu yang lembut tadi mengecup bibir atasku beberapa kali sebelum membenamkan sempurna di dalamnya.

Sasuke menciumku. Aku bisa merasakan bau tembakau seperti terbakar dibibir juga mulutnya bercampur aroma tomat tapi anehnya aku menyukai rasa itu begitu manis, sangat manis. Ia melakukannya perlahan dan hati-hati tidak tergesa-gesa seperti mantan kekasihku selama ini, aku menyukainya.

Jujur sebenarnya aku sedikit malu karena mungkin petugas pria berambut perak itu sedang menertawakan kami, aku bersyukur karena terhalang tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang ini berada di depanku.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia melepas perlahan ciuman kami dan berkata seperti biasa, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Aku diam sibuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah berciuman yang menurutku cukup lama, mataku beralih pada bibir tipis dan belah bagian bawahnya yang basah oleh saliva.

Mungkin karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dariku dia kembali berkata hingga membuat jantungku hampir keluar dari tubuhku, "No se. Pero... Yo te amor ..."

Tidak ada kebohongan di mata onyx itu, melainkan sebuah tatapan tajam menandakan jika ucapannya bukan omong kosong belaka, "Sa-sasuke a-aku ..." Bersamaan dengan ucapanku ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat aku tanpa sengaja mendorong keras-keras tubuhnya.

Aku mendengar benturan keras beberapakali hingga mendengar bunyi air seperti ada benda berat yang terjatuh. Terjatuh? Aku bangkit berdiri dan terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke tercebur di sungai, "Sasuke!"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku ikut menjatuhkan diri ke sungai di musim dingin.

"Tidak! Nona jangan!" Seru suara bariton tapi peringatan pria itu bercampur dengan suara benda berat yang terjatuh ke dalam air. Semua sudah terlambat.

El amor lo conquista todo.

Pertama kali saat kulitku menyentuh air adalah sangat dingin menusuk tulang, tubuhku seperti tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Tidak bisa bernapas akibat air sungai masuk kemulutku, aku tidak bisa berenang kepermukaan seperti ada yang menyeret kakiku semakin dalam ke dasar sungai.

'Hinata!' Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Sasuke, dengan susah payah aku memaksa membuka mata, aku tidak perduli dengan rasa sakit akibat air masuk ke dalam mataku membuat mataku mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan bening.

'Oh, Tuhan kenapa? Aku bermaksud menolong Sasuke malah aku yang tenggelam?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku tidak boleh mati disini, aku ingin melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang. Aku begitu bahagia mungkin beberapa menit yang lalu kami bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kesadaranku makin menghilang, sekilas aku melihat bayangan hitam bergerak ke arahku, "Sa … Suke …"

**:: Yo Te Amor ::**

"Bernapas …" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku, menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Perutku terasa tertekan beberapakali oleh benda lunak membuat aku memuntahkan isi perutku dengan paksa.

Apakah aku bermimpi? Rasa ini seperti bibir Sasuke meski dingin aku masih bisa merasakan rasa tomat itu, begitu manis. Aku berdiri sendiri di ruangan yang begitu gelap, aku menoleh kesana kemari tidak ada siapapun. Aku panik dan berlari berteriak memanggil pria yang kucintai.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Aku mendengar suara merdu Sasuke tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Semakin aku berlari semakin gelap.

"Cepat ambil tabung oksigen!"

Aku jatuh terduduk dan terisak, menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Saat aku menurunkan perlahan tanganku ada sebuah cahaya kecil dan sebuah bayangan pria yang kucintai, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan besarnya. Aku balas tersenyum dan berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya erat-erat dan pemandangan seketika begitu terang.

'Aku disini. Sekarang bangunlah.' kata Sasuke menenangkanku.

Pertama kali aku membuka perlahan mataku, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku seperti terikat besi, begitu kaku, tenggorokanku serasa seperti tersangkut buah apel, pemandangan di depanku semuanya berwarna putih.

"Hinata ..." Aku mengerjapkan mata mencoba fokus saat melihat bayangan gadis berambut merah jambu, "Hinata ... Kau sudah sadar?"

"Sa-sakura ..." Aku mencoba duduk tapi Sakura menahanku untuk tetap berbaring. "a-aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit," jawab Sakura pelan, aku dapat melihat kantung mata sedikit tebal di sekitar bawah mata emeraldnya.

"K-kau tidak tidur berapa lama?" tanyaku tidak kalah pelan.

"Selama kau dirawat," jawabnya terisak bahagia.

"Ng? Berapa?"

"Dua hari," jawab Sakura memelukku perlahan mencoba menghindari kabel di sekitar tubuhku.

Aku terdiam menikmati pelukan sahabatku hingga teringat ucapan Sasuke sewaktu di perahu.

'Hari itu juga aku ada pertandingan _Hockey_.'

Aku melepas pelukan Sakura, "Sa-sasuke sekarang bertanding?"

Ia mengangguk, seolah mengerti pikiran konyolku Sakura berkata tegas, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Kau masih sakit!"

Aku menggeleng dan mencoba bangkit duduk.

"Kumohon Hinata sekali ini saja! Sasuke menitipkan keselamatanmu padaku!" Seru Sakura kencang.

Aku kembali rileks, menyandar ke bantal. Aku tahu tidak sekarang ini untuk bersikap egois mementingkan hal pribadi.

Kulihat Sakura menghela napas lega, ia berkata lebih lembut, "Kau tahu, Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Dia terus memberimu napas buatan selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit." Sakura bergurau dengan mempraktikan cara memberi napas buatan membuat aku tertawa geli.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke berujar, aku sudah tahu jika dia mencintaimu," Sakura tersenyum mengucapkannya. Tidak denganku, detak jantungku kembali berdetak cepat hanya mendengarnya. Sakura tertawa geli melihat alat untuk mengukur detak jantung bergerak sangat cepat.

"Kau harus istirahat, setelah itu baru bisa menemukan pria _Hockey_mu." kata Sakura bergurau. "aku panggilkan suster."

**:: Yo Te Amor ::**

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen, Sakura terus membujukku untuk tetap di rumah sakit tapi dia tidak bisa mematahkan kekeras kepalaanku. Sebenarnya aku keluar rumah sakit karena tidak ada uang untuk membayar biaya, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan ayahku yang berkerja keras di Jepang.

Mengingat tentang ayahku aku jadi teringat saat Sakura pertama kali cerita bagaimana ia memberi tahu jika aku tenggelam. Sakura terus menutup telinga mendengar perkataan ayahku yang begitu khawatir hingga tiga jam! _Father _kompleks itulah kesimpulan Sakura mengenai ayahku. Meski begitu aku selalu menanggapi hal tersebut sebagai rasa kasih sayang orang tua.

Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan dalam pertandingan hingga tidak kuliah selama satu minggu tepat saat aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Sakura bahkan sampai mengatakan kami begitu klop seperti sepasang kekasih yang membolos untuk bersenang-senang padahal nyatanya kami terbaring lemah diranjang.

Selama itu pula aku tidak bisa tidur, terus memikirkan kejadian itu. Setiap malam aku terus mengkonsumsi obat dosis tinggi jika saja Sakura tidak berteriak histeris menghentikanku. Setiap kali aku terlelap, Sasuke terus menghampiri mimpiku entah siang atau malam dan aku terbangun dengan pipi merona merah.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kondisiku sehabis bangun tidur, "Kau mengigau menyebutkan nama Sasuke terus selama tidur."

Aku bergerak miring dan menarik selimut hingga leher, "Sa-sakura ambilkan sa-saja obat tidurku."

"Tidak! Kau bisa mati jika terus mengkonsumsinya." kata Sakura seperti omelan bagiku.

"Hm," jawabku bergumam.

"Demi Tuhan, sekarang ucapanmu seperti Sasuke," kata Sakura diiringi tawa. "Sudah sana kalian menikah saja."

Aku bangkit duduk mengambil tisu putih di meja dan memegangi hidung. Membesit hidungku beberapakali lalu mengusapnya dan berkata bergurau, "Me-memangnya Sasuke ma-mau menikahi ga-gadis yang te-terus mengeluarkan ingus?"

Sakura tertawa keras-keras seperti mengejekku, "Sudahlah, aku beli obat dulu. Kau benar-benar sakit."

Aku mengangguk dan terbaring lagi mencoba tidur. Samar-samar aku mendengar kunci pintu diputar yang menandakan Sakura sudah pergi untuk membeli obat.

_Tok tok tok_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar seperti ada yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya, bergerak miring memunggungi jendela dan menutup mata lavenderku erat-erat. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat setelah nekat menyelam di laut dengan suhu di bawah nol derajat untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke tapi pada akhirnya diriku sendiri yang tenggelam.

Lagi-lagi ketukan kaca jendela kembali terdengar, aku menghela napas sambil bangkit tidur dan mengucek mata selama berjalan.

Aku menyingkap tirai putih polos dan membuka kaca jendela yang hampir tinggi menyamai tinggi tubuhku, berjalan ke balkon. Aku mengerutkan dahi saat di luar tidak ada siapapun.

Tiba-tiba saja aku bergidik ketakutan, pikiranku mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hendak menutup jendela namun mataku tertuju pada sebuah payung putih transparan sangat besar berbentuk hati.

Karena penasaran aku berjongkok dan terkejut saat melihat boneka beruang putih tersenyum memegangi hati berwarna merah bertuliskan. _Yo_ _Te Amor_.

Aku semakin penasaran saat melihat sebuah kertas berwarna biru tua terselip di hati merah itu. Tangan mungilku terulur mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya perlahan tulisan yang amat rapi tersebut.

**Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku tidak bisa menjengukmu, kau pasti tahu alasannya.**

**Aku kirim boneka ini untuk mewakili diriku. Kau tidak sendirian aku disini, bersamamu, mengulurkan tangan dan mari kita habiskan waktu berdua.**

**Kau bertanya, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa melihatku?**

**Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun karena aku sudah melihatmu. Ini jawabanku.**

**Yo Te Amor,**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

Aku terjatuh terduduk memeluk kertas biru tua yang dikirim Sasuke untukku.

Terima kasih Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permohonanku di malam Natal ini dengan mengirimkan pria yang sangat kucintai.

Aku berdiri mengambil boneka serta payung tersebut dengan senyum mengembang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Tambahan**

Aku berjalan menuju altar sambil membawa lilin seputih susu dan meletakannya di meja altar. Setelah itu aku berlutut seraya memejamkan mata, berdo'a dalam hati setulus mungkin.

Aku memanjatkan rasa terima kasih kepada Tuhan telah mengabulkan permohonanku.

Aku menepuk dada beberapakali sebelum berbalik. Dari lorong gereja terdengar lonceng berdentang begitu merdu di telingaku.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan tersenyum.

Beberapa meter dariku terdapat seorang pria memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru sedang mengulurkan tangan ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, bukan, bukan karena uluran tangan besar dan hangat itu melainkan sebuah senyum mengembang tertuju untukku. Senyum yang amat memabukkan hatiku.

Aku tidak sendirian sekarang, di musim dingin ini atau seterusnya. Sasuke akan ada selalu untukku …

"_Yo_ _Te Amor_... _Siempre _..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fergie's Note :**

**Saya mempublish ini bareng fic DMAC Mitsuki Ota seharusnya NS dulu tapi ga jadi. Hei, Mitsuki Ota saya tunggu tantangan fic NS anda **:p

**Fic gagal, fic gagal **T^T** Scene terakhir pertanyaan Hina yang dijawab Sasu lewat kertas saya colong dari Winter in Tokyo. Seharusnya surat Sasuke bahasa Spanyol tapi ga jadi nanti saya harus nulis ulang di Note.**

**Proses pembuatan fic ini saya serasa seperti Fergie the exploler***?* **mencari gereja buat** **penggambaran fic karena agama lain ga boleh masuk terpaksa saya minta temen yang agama Kristen buat boleh ngintip***?*** liat kegiatan mereka.**

**Kami NS Lovers selalu menunggu karya DMAC SH Lovers **(:

**Feliz navidad por todos**#bagi yang merayakan

**Thanks for reading **(:

**Bersediakah kalian meriview?**


End file.
